shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Flying Dutchman
The Flying Dutchman was the king of the pirate before Gol D. Roger, but he use the power of the title and got killed. Nobody know who did it but 30-year later the warhead got a note from the Flying Dutchman said to meet him at the hell gate the ship looks like. The sails are torn and tattered, moss and barnacles are growing out from various spots of the ship and the mast seems to be like a clock tower in design. On the bottom front sail is the name "FLYING DUTCHMAN", and the top one bears the crew's Jolly Roger, a fanged skull with cutlasses, their blades pointing down in place of crossbones. The ship's figurehead bears the same skull and swords. The Flying Dutchman is one of the largest ships to appear in the fanon, being as large as Wadatsumi, a sea giant who dwarfs the new head. Jolly Roger A skull with two bone and a hat with urban legend the sea jaw it said who ever sail on it was to be rip apart but Rightman master the wave it give him the name the Flying Dutchman becuz he sail like he was flying. Crew Members osss rightman jr -rightman adoted son he found him at the gates of hell and he took him in fire-rightman vice capten he is to be said the human satin anarky(not the one in the warhead)-he is anarky(warhead)brother he killed anarky(warhead)mom and dad and killed himself wrath-former warhead priate he ate the dutchman ring and it killed him he is a ghost who is the weakist member of rightman crew god-next to rightman the hardest priate to beat he got the nickname god for makeing rightman bleed over a fight but rightman killed him and the name stuck satin-got the nickname for cuting satin back in the alferlife came back to killed rightman and rightmanbring him to the crew Crew Strength It to be said that the Flying Dutchman is the rank 1 out of one million pirate‘s. Bounties 10,000,000,000,000,000-by killing the Blackbeard Pirate‘s. Dreams no dream Allies and Traveling Companions *Oss Rightman Jr. -Rightman‘s adoted son he found him at the gates of hell and he took him in. *Fire-Rightman‘s vice capten he is said to be the human Satin. *Anarky (not the one in the Warhead) -He is Anarky‘s (Warhead) brother. He killed Anarky‘s (Warhead) mom and dad and killed himself. *Wrath-Former Warhead Pirate. He ate the Dutchman‘s ring and it killed him. He is a ghost who is the weakest member of Rightman‘s crew. *God-Next to Rightman, the hardest pirate to beat. He got the nickname "God" for making Rightman bleed over a fight, but Rightman killed him and the name stuck. *Satin-Got the nickname for cuting satin. He came back in the alferlife to kill Rightman and Rightman bring him to the crew. History Legend and Backstory The Flying Dutchman is described as a ship that is unable to make port, and must wander the endless oceans forever. This was due to its deranged captain committing atrocious crimes, and God's wrath punished him and cursed the ship for it. It is a bad omen when the ship does appear but as for the war head 2 of the newist member got killed. The captain of the "Flying Dutchman", in both sailing lore and in the series is named Oss Rightman. However, the legend tends to be exaggerated, so some of the facts are debatable. rightman eventually died on hell Island, and his descendants would go on to pilot the Flying Dutchman, with the current captain being the of the original. Hell Island Arc When the warhead entered the hell gate with their coated ship, They eventually met the Flying Dutchman at the hell gate. The haunted ship with its crew attacked warhead in an attempt to killed the one who tooked down the goverment (see.Truth Island Arc) on board, but were impeded by underwater volcanic activity. Anarky and rage died, Oss killed rage, The warhaed was dragged away, only to be blown away by the explosion. The ship managed to survive, and it eventually entered the hell pit district of hell gates, where it was anchored by osss on reed while the rest of the crew went to meet the New warhead Pirates. The Flying Dutchman was the king of the priate befor gold roger but he use the power of the title and got killed nobody know who did it but 30year later the warhead got a note from the flying dutchman said to meet him at the hell gate the ship looks like. The sails are torn and tattered, moss and barnacles are growing out from various spots of the ship and the mast seems to be like a clock tower in design. On the bottom front sail is the name "FLYING DUTCHMAN", and the top one bears the crew's Jolly Roger, a fanged skull with cutlasses, their blades pointing down in place of crossbones. The ship's figurehead bears the same skull and swords. The Flying Dutchman is one of the largest ships to appear in the fanon, being as large as Wadatsumi, a sea giant who dwarfs the new head. Locations visited all of them Actions all of them Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Pirate Crews